The Demon Inside
by lilfanfic
Summary: Tenten was a normal girl. ...was...That was until she met a certain man. As time goes on, she unravels secrets about her family, her history, and what she was born to do. And the worst part isn't that there are demons hunting her down from every corner; it's that shes falling in love with the man that brought this hell upon her


**A/N: IM SO SORRY THAT I SUCK AT EXPLAINING THINGS; ESPECIALLY FASHION. SO, IM APOLOGIZING IN ADVANCE. ONCE AGAIN; SORRY. I SUCK AT LIFE. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Tenten screamed.

She saw it. There was no way it could've been her imagination.

The demon had ripped its way out of the mans back. And it was staring straight at her.

Half of its body was still stuck in the now-dead man.

The demon's eyes turned bright red, and as it grinned, its teeth were clearly sharp enough to rip flesh.

Tenten touched her cheek, and immediately felt something wet. Blood.

The demon made a screeching sound as it pulled itself from the corpse.

One leg out. Two legs out. And the tail shot up, still half-way inside the man. The corpse was tossed a few meters back.

The demon grinned a wicked grin and took a step toward her.

* * *

_~ A few hours earlier ~ _

"Thank you" said Tenten as a worker handed her a large, cold drink.

Tokyo was such a busy city, so the cafe's were usually packed, but today was an exception.

Instead of being jam packed, the cafe was full. There was still a lot of people, but less then usual.

Tenten found a good spot in the out-door seating area and set her bag and coffee down.

Being a university student, she had a bunch of work to do.

She took a sip of her coffee as she turned on her laptop.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around immediately, only to come face to face with one of the hottest guys she has ever seen.

"Mind if I have a seat with you? There are no other seats available"

Tenten nodded. Was he talking to her? Did she look out good today? Or was it only because of the fact that there was only one seat left in the whole café, and that was with her?

It was probably the last one.

He gave her a grin and sat down across from her. "I'm Neji. Hyuuga Neji"

"Um, I'm Tenten" she says awkwardly.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Just Tenten?"

Tenten nodded. She felt awkward giving her last name to a guy she just met. And because she wasn't allowed to. Family rules.

Neji took out a large binder and opened it to the first separator.

As she took another sip of her coffee, she saw something familiar flash by as Neji turned the page.

"Konoha University?"

Neji looked up. "What about it?"

"You go to school there?" "As a matter of fact, yes. Why do you ask?" "I go there too"

A corner of Neji's lip lifted up the slightest bit. "What year are you in, Tenten?"

"First. You?" "This is my second year there"

The two started to chat about the school.

The teachers. The campus. The dorms. Everything.

A whole hour and a half flew by with just them talking, and Tenten had no work done. Unless you count the title and date.

Neji got up from his seat. "I must be going. Maybe we'll see each other again"

"Maybe we will"

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

Tenten thought. "_No. Of course not. But I don't wanna sound like a loser with no life! Everyone is busy today though. UGH. What do I do?"_

She looked up and smiled. "There's a chance. We're still planning. Why?"

Neji grinned and took out a small paper and wrote something down with a pen. Once he was done, he gave her the small sheet.

"Meet me at this address. I want to get to know you better. It's a café, but it is very sophisticated. You might want to dress slightly fancy. A dress might do the trick. Try not to wear something that you would wear to prom."

He started to walk but stopped beside her and leaned close to her ear. "Oh, and if you want to boost up your grades, I suggest widening your vocabulary. It'll help" And with that, he walked off.

"_What's wrong with my vocabulary now? It's perfectly fine. I don't need to sound like a smart ass outside of school."_

Tenten happened to be one of the best in her class; maybe even her age group at the school.

She looked at the paper Neji had just given her. "This isn't too far. Wait. Is this a date?"

* * *

Tenten looked in the mirror one last time. She had to admit, she looked pretty good.

She had on a black dress that exposed her back. The dress was styled in a V-neck fashion, so it revealed some cleavage, but the two sides of the collar wrapped around her neck, so she had nothing covering her back. The skirt part of the dress was ordinary. It was fitted, so it exposed her curves. When she was a teenager, she was literally a stick, but she had gained some curves since then. And on top of that, the skirt was short. Like _short_. To top it all off, she wore fishnet tights and black high heels.

She had left her hair down and done some make up. Well, actually her friend Ino did it for her.

Mascara, eyeliner, lip stick; done.

She walked to her car and drove off to the cafe that she was going to meet Neji at.

"_Gosh, I hope Neji thinks I look okay. I think I look pretty good. Ino said I looked good. Even Naruto said I look nice when I snap-chatted him. Wait. Why am I stressing over this? This is why I don't go on dates...and also because I don't get asked out too often"_

* * *

"Thanks for driving me here, Temari" Tenten said once they arrived in front of the café.

"Don't mention it" Temari said smiling. "Call me fifteen minutes before you want to leave, kay?"

And with that, Tenten said her farewells and stepped out of the black BMW.

She immediately found Neji in the crowd. A bunch of girls were staring at him and whispering to their friends, although he paid no attention to them.

Tenten slowly approached him. "Um, hi" she said awkwardly.

He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Did you bring money?"

Well, this definitely surprised Tenten. This is how he greeted someone?

"Well, duh" Tenten said as she held up her clutch. Usually she wouldn't have spoken to him that way but he seemed different.

"Good. I'm not paying for the whole meal. You pay for what you eat" he said opening the door of the cafe.

Tenten rolled her eyes. He wasn't the same guy that she had met in the morning.

* * *

As the evening continued, Tenten sensed some annoyance from Neji.

He was so different.

Whenever she tried talking to him, he would snap and tell her to piss of. (Not exactly that way but, you know, he meant it)

Tenten wondered if something had happened in the past few hours that made his attitude take a 360.

Everyone around her looked quite rich, which isn't that surprising.

Many stars and business' called Tokyo their home.

Neji stood up. "I'm going to the restroom. Don't try anything hasty. Don't leave the table. Just stay here. Understand?" And with that, he left Tenten alone in the busy cafe.

Tenten snorted and took a sip of her coffee. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Is something wrong, miss?" a masculine voiced asked.

"Nothing at all. Jeez" she looked up. "Mind yo-"

He raised an eyebrow.

"_Oh my god. I'm such an idiot"_ she thought.

He laughed. "So you finally recognized me?"

The guy in front of her was none other than Uel. One of the most famous rappers in Japan.

"I'm sorry for my sudden outburst" Tenten stood up and bowed immediately. "I'm just having a bad day. I'm actually a really big fan of yours"

He laughed once again. "No, it's alright. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you"

Tenten's ears turned slightly red.

Uel looked behind her at the table. "Are you finished here? It looks like you have a partner"

She turned around and looked at the table. Neji wanted nothing to do with her. That was a fact. Why did he even invite her here in the first place?

"Yes. I'm done" Tenten grabbed 2942 yen and placed it on the table.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Uel asked placing his hand on top of hers.

"U-uhm, of course"

She followed Uel out of the cafe and onto the busy evening streets.

"So I heard that a new album was coming out" said Tenten as she followed Uel.

"_Mini_ album, sadly" he replied with a hint of sass in his voice.

Tenten almost rolled her eyes. Of course he was a diva in disguise.

"Where are we going?" asked Tenten after ten minutes of silent walking.

"Well I wanted to show you around my mansion. You don't have to stay the night, it just gets lonely. And don't worry about me raping you or anything. If I wanted a girl, I would get someone with a better body" Uel checked his watch. "It's getting late. I'm going to take a short cut, okay?"

He suddenly took a sharp right turn into an alley.

"Wait!" Tenten said as she ran after him. "I didn't agree to this! I thought we were going for a walk!"

Uel stopped in his tracks, causing Tenten to bump into him.

She looked around and took in their surroundings.

The alley was a little larger than the stereotypical dark allies, although it was quite dark, due to the light from the light posts not reaching the area. Like most allies, it wasn't the cleanest; garbage was everywhere.

Other than that, it was normal...other than the man standing right in front of them.

His head was down, so Tenten couldn't see his face.

From what she could see, he was tall, scrawny, and _very, very_ pale. He had abnormally long fingers. His hair was pitch black, and around shoulder length. His clothes seemed worn out and torn.

Was he homeless?

Suddenly, his head shot up.

Tenten almost screamed.

His face looked like he was a skeleton with a super thin layer of skin over. His eyes were wide open and looked like they were about to pop out of his head. A few bangs draped onto his face, covering most of his forehead, and some other features of his face.

His mouth opened slightly.

"Tenten" said Uel. "We should leave" He turned and pushed her slightly.

"Help me" the man muttered slightly.

Tenten squinted. "Was that a tattoo...on his tongue?"

Suddenly, the man lunged at them.

"RUN" yelled Uel.

Tenten was about to obey, but something covered her vision.

Her reflexes caused her to rub her eyes.

She quickly opened her eyes, only to see Uel's head down and something through his stomach.

She screamed. A sharpened tongue. The mans.

Using all the strength she had left, she looked over Uel's shoulder.

The man was kneeling down with his mouth wide open. His tongue had stretched and pierced Uel.

How the hell was this possible?!

The tattoo on his tongue bathed in Uel's blood.

The man slurrped his tongue back in, throwing off Uel in the process.

He stood up and hunched over in lightning speed.

"_Run. Run. Run. MOVE DAMMIT" _Tenten told herself. Why couldn't she move?

The man was in vomiting position.

But what he did next wasn't vomit.

_~ Present ~_

A demon bathed in thick blood was walking toward her.

Just as Tenten was about to scream for help, a dark flash went by.

The last thing she saw was a large sword in-between the demons eyes.

Then everything went a dark, red colour.


End file.
